


International Police

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Ultra Beasts, Ultra Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: Alternate Universe diverge during "The Professors' New Adventure"."Are you sure you wish to do this?" the woman questioned."Yes," Wicke confirmed.





	International Police

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this concept.

With Lusamine on the recovering side and Faba vowing to turn over a new leaf, Wicke was conversing with two people invited to the wedding in secret. Accompanying her was a familiar face wearing a brown trench coat over his black suit and purple tie. Black shoes were over his feet and brown eyes looked intently at the two women before him, his black hair blowing in the breeze.

The other woman was donning a black suit and shoes, a black tie on the neck collar of her white shirt. Her long lilac hair was tied in a ponytail and similarly colored eyes studied the trainers intently. An Espeon was accompanying her, looking as stern as ever while foreseeing the future from the air currents with its fine hairs.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" the woman questioned.

"Yes," Wicke confirmed.

While the other Pokemon played and celebrated, the trio approached Ash and his friends.

"Thank you for all you have done to save Lusamine," Wicke began. "She is under proper medical care as I speak."

Ash soon recognized one of the faces before him.

"Looker?!" he asked out of surprise.

"Indeed I am," the man, Looker, confirmed with a smile. "It has been a while, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. We have something we wish to ask of you."

Ash, Lillie, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles looked at them with curiosity.

"I would like to introduce you to my superior," Looker began. "She will provide the necessary details."

With that, the lavender haired woman stepped closer to them.

"It is an honor to meet you all, brave Trainers," the woman introduced. "Please forgive us for being invited in secret. My name is Anabel."

With that name being said, Ash began to recall the battle he had with her back at the Battle Tower in Kanto.

'That's...Anabel?' Ash asked in his mind, in awe at how much had changed in regards to her.

"We are the UB Task Force," the woman, Anabel, continued.

"'UB'?" Ash asked out loud.

"The UBs are the beasts, otherwise known as Ultra Beasts," Anabel explained. "They are unidentified life forms that reside in a different world from the one we live in. That creature you encountered...Nihilego, was one such beast."

With that said, Anabel proceeded to explain the role of her duties. The first was to investigate the ecology of UBs that are unidentified. The second was to look out for them and to protect people from harm. And the third was to protect the UBs...or destroy them.

"Destroy them...?" Lillie asked, dreading the thought of actually killing a living being.

"This is not a thought we relish," Anabel agreed. "Neither myself nor Looker want that to happen. Even if they are UBs, they are living creatures. We wish to protect them and save them."

With that, Wicke revealed a tablet that displayed schematics for special suits, a base of operations, and other resources.

"We want you to form the Ultra Guardians," Anabel tasked. "In the event of an Ultra Beast appearance, we wish for you to capture them so we can send them back to their home world. Because of Ms. Elsa's actions, it has become easier for Ultra Wormholes to open in the region. Should a UB stray into our world, we'll return them to their home. We believe this will be the best solution."

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -The Ultra Guardians are a branch of the International Police aided by Wicke and Professor Burnet instead of being a part of the Aether Foundation.  
> -Lusamine has to be healed of poisoning following her rescue. Lillie obtains a Z-Ring and an Icium Z from Tapu Koko during her absence from school.  
> -The purpose of the Ultra Guardians is to capture UBs with Beast Balls. Unlike in the anime, they are allowed to keep the UBs they catch.  
> -Misty was called in prior to the official formation and was given training to deal with the UBs. Ash and his Alola companions go through Training From Hell a few days after the wedding of Kukui and Burnet, picking up more Pokemon in the process.


End file.
